


Nothing changes

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Especially not with THIS fandom, Gen, Omega Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic A/B/O, but Platonic - Freeform, cuz I sure as hell ain’t making any nsfw shit for this, cuz I’m not adding anything until it’s in the fic, the A/B/O dynamic is far to sexualized as is and I’m not continuing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: Wilbur is an Omega but he hasn’t told anyone other than his roommates. But he decides it’s finally time to tell the rest of the SMP.————————Okay! Hopefully this will be better than the summary! This is all platonic people! The only romantic relationship that will be in this fic is Phil and Kristin, a irl married couple, otherwise this is all strictly platonic! Nothing in this fic is meant to be sexual in any way.
Relationships: David Soot & Wilbur Soot, Dream SMP ensemble & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found one good platonic A/B/O fic and I’ve needed more since then. But, of course, we can’t have nice things here which means everything else is romantic or sexual. So since I can’t find it it’s up to me to supply it myself. I’ll be doing Wilbur telling everyone and then I’m thinking of maybe taking requests for things to write? But where a fair bit away from that.

Something that was widely debated on the internet was the second genders of all the Dream SMP members. Some, like Tommy and Eret, weren’t very shy about it and had no problem telling the world. But there were some that hid it from the public, like Ranboo. Though one thing about it all was that the rest of the SMP knew still what the others were, so the public might not know it but the SMP were all aware of it. And this was true for everyone, except for Wilbur. At no point had he ever told anyone his secondary gender - the only ones who knew were his family and SootHouse, he lived with some of them after all and he was very close with the rest as well.

Had he been a Beta or Alpha he was quite sure he would have told everyone by now. But he wasn’t either of those. Which meant no one knew that he, Wilbur Soot, was an Omega.

There had been so many reasons why he hadn’t told anyone, the sexualization of the secondary gender was a big one - how their struggles and heats were romanticized by people who knew jack shit about it, and also how Omegas were treated like less in the media as well. It felt so hard to just find random people on the street who didn’t go around talking about how Omegas were just mates and submissive partners - breeders.

It made Wilbur’s skin crawl, these people thought they knew everything about Omegas but they didn’t! There were so many things wrong with their thinking. For example heats weren’t sexual. Sure that may be what they had originally been evolved to be - an incentive to mate and produce young - but in all honestly that wasn’t really the case anymore, it was mostly just a very hormone filled bout of sickness that would have anyone bedridden when it hit. During the heats it was actually better to spend them cuddled up with close friends or even better packmates instead of going the sexual rout. And the thing about Omegas being submissive? Well Wilbur didn’t think himself very submissive so that’s that.

It was all just a bunch of fear of how everyone would start treating him after he told them that kept him from doing it. Sure the internet were way ahead of the media on Omega rights and pushing away all that old thinking and being a lot less caring about the secondary gender, but even then there were some bad eggs in the bunch.

But recently he’d been thinking telling a few of them, the rest of SBI mainly, and it had been something his roommates had been supportive of him doing - but they weren’t rushing him and were making sure he was heading into this without thinking first.

He was streaming today, doing a thing where people sent him links and he’d check them out and rate them from 1 to 5. He was about forty minutes in when he was sent a link, it looked innocent enough - no weird things seemed to pop out at him at least - so he pressed on it and - oh, oh it was a Reddit post guessing his secondary gender. There were six main points, one for and one against every dynamic. He exited it before he could read more than the first few lines. 

Understandably chat went off the rails, questions about his secondary gender popping up left and and right. It made him visibly uncomfortable and people on chat noticed and tried to stop the others, not that it worked.

“Uhm, I don’t know why you’d sent that to me!” He laughed, rubbing at his arm as a distraction, “Anyways! Let’s move on shall we?”

So the stream when on, though he couldn’t wipe the post from his mind, and in the end he ended it a bit earlier than planned but he just couldn’t continue whilst this shaken. It was embarrassing, getting so worked up over ONE thing, but he couldn’t help it.

Wilbur turned off his computer before walking up into the living-room, collapsing on the sofa - and David in turn. Though the other man didn’t seem to mind, simply just patting his head before turning his attention back on the tv. He liked moments like these, where he could just relax with his friends without any worry about anything, it was comforting. It was also a place where he could let himself thinking clearly, which meant it was where he made his decision.

He was going to tell everyone he was an Omega. Starting with the other members of SBI.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur looks up people speaking about Omegas on YouTube, he starts with SBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little in between chapter I did since it was take longer than I’d like to make the next part of this. I hope this little short fic is decent enough :3

Wilbur’s hands were surprisingly not shaking, he thought they would be with how bad he’s shaking, but hey he’s not going to let that bother him now. The first people he went looking for clips of were, as expected, the other members of SBI. Phil was the first he went for, seeing as the man was the most likely to have spoken on the topic.

And lo-and-behold a video title “ _Philza speaks about secondary genders on stream!_ ” Was right up top. With one last breath in he clicked on it.

It was a clip from one of his hardcore streams, and he was just chatting about something or another when the donation popped up, asking simply: “ _what’s your options on omegas Phil?_ ”

“Uh, that their just like everyone else?” Phil asked, slowing down his actions to address it more fully, “I don’t know what you want me to say, mate, but their just like us - just a slightly different dynamic from Alphas and Betas.”

Another donation; “ _Phil isn’t a bad man who doesn’t like the Omegas pog_ ”

That made the blond snort, “Yeah! Not being cool and not treating Omegas like the regular humans they are isn’t very pog.” He then devolved onto this story about a friend he had growing up that was an Omega, “-and trust me when I say he acted just the same as everyone else! He just got moderately sick and down under once in awhile and that was it!”

And then the video ended. But Wilbur didn’t really mind, he was just so happy hearing Phil talk like that about Omegas and such, it made him happy. Next on the list was Techno. He would have done Tommy but he wanted to save that for last - just in case.

Shockingly there was a decently long video about Techno, which came as a bit of surprise he didn’t recall Techno ever really speaking in the topic, other than when he told the Dream SMP his dynamic, so he was pleasantly surprised.

“Can we talk about dynamics, chat?” Okay straight into it then! The clip was clearly from an older livestream, like start of him joining Pogtopia old, “Okay so it’s all a bunch of weird stuff. Like - why does it matter at all? ‘ _Oh he’s an Alpha! So he must be stronger!_ ’ No that’s just weird! If that’s how we judge everything then we’re doomed to fall! Honestly I didn’t even think once about what dynamic everyone else has - as long as I get their clout I’m good.” And the rest was just the same old Techno babble from there, speaking about how dynamics were just a scam and such - all the while lazily fighting mobs he encountered.

It made Wilbur both laugh and feel relived, trust Techno to think about nothing but clout and literally forgotten dynamics were a thing for a bit. Though his small chuckles died down as he searched up the last one, for Tommy.

It took him a while to find something helpful, but eventually he found one that looked promising.

It was titled “ _Tommy speaks up against people talking about omegas in chat_ ” and Wilbur couldn’t help but feel annoyed that Tommy had to deal with that, regular chat es bad enough but secondary gender discussions in chat? Yeah he it wasn’t fun at all.

The clip started up with Tommy just casually playing whilst occasionally glancing over at chat, pretty normal, but soon his face started falling into a frown as continue to look at chat until finally he couldn’t let it be anymore, “Okay chat I think it’s time we have a serious talk here.” He switched from the game so his entire face cam was on screen, “Okay I see a lot of you guys talking about secondary genders and saying a few incorrect thing here that I’m not going to let continue. There is absolutely  no  difference between Alphas, Betas, and Omegas - non whatsoever. It’s just like gender! It doesn’t matter what gender we are, sure there’s difference between every gender but it’s the same thing as is with secondary gender! Okay, look chat maybe I didn’t explain that very well but my point still stands; everyone is human! It doesn’t matter their gender, sexuality, secondary gender, or anything! So please stop treating it like it is! I’ve seen far too many people saying untrue and unacceptable things about Omegas and I’m not letting it continue.” The teen finished sure words and a hard face, he was completely serious about this and was making sure everyone understood that. Looking over at the right or the screen chat was spamming praises and agreements, much to Wilbur’s relief. The clip ended there, cutting out and freezing on Tommy’s determined face.

It made Wilbur giddy seeing all this support from not only from his friends but their chats as well (even though you couldn’t see Techno’s), he felt a bit better about telling them - the constricting fear of them rejecting him and treating him as a lesser person because of his secondary gender now dampened. 

Taking a deep breath he closed YouTube, opened Discord, and sent one simple message in the SBI groupchat.   
  


**Wilby Soot:** _I have something important to tell you guys_


End file.
